


Purrfect Case

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Violence, swearng, werecat!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After an encounter with a mysterious woman, Dean is left cursed. Will Sam and Dean be able to figure out what is happening to him, or will Dean have to stay a werecat forever?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Wincest_ReverseBang  
> Beta'd by jdl17  
> Art done by darklittleheart (preview [here](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/185588960980/purrfect-case-by-wincestwhore)

“Ow!” Dean groaned as he shouldered the door to the bunker open, quickly slipping inside the four walls they'd called home for the last two years. “Dammit, what did that bitch do to me?! When I find her, I'm going to tear her apart. She's going to regret this, Sammy, mark my words.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam headed into the bunker behind Dean, making sure to close and lock the door behind himself. “We need to figure out who she was before we can just go after her, Dean,” Sam reminded, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes once more. “I mean, we were in the same room with her for less than five minutes, and look at us. I think it's safe to say, we lost. So let's just regroup and figure out a plan before we go marching back in.”

Although Dean wanted nothing more than to go after the woman who had managed to knock both himself and his gargantuan brother on their asses, he knew Sam was right. “Fine,” he grumbled, stumbling down the steps toward the table in the center of the room. “You're in charge of the research bullshit. I'm going to take a shower.” Without another word, Dean hobbled his way to the bathroom. 

Sam hadn't expected Dean to help him with the research, so he wasn't all that upset when Dean did exactly what Sam thought he'd do. After all, Dean had taken the brunt of the attack from the woman, so Sam wasn't about to complain about having to pick up some slack. All he cared about was the fact that Dean was still alive, and he wasn't too worse for the wear. Sure, his knee looked a little banged up, and he was favoring his left arm, but Dean had been through so much worse – they both had.

A deep sigh escaped Sam as he flopped into the closest chair at the table. Honestly, he didn't even know where to start. They hadn't even been on a hunt when they'd encountered her – they were just driving around looking for a bar so Dean could get his fix, and out of the blue, Dean thought she looked suspicious and they were following her. After that, everything happened so fast and before Sam knew what was happening, he and Dean were getting tossed around like rag dolls. 

Another sigh broke out of him as he wrapped his large hand around his laptop, pulling it closer to him. If he was going to find something amiss, he figured the internet was the best place to start. And there was clearly something going on here. Little old women didn't just toss men around like they weighed nothing on a daily basis.

About thirty minutes after Dean had gotten in the shower, he re-emerged. He was still limping, and his shoulder looked like the muscles around it were swollen, but other than that, he looked good. _Damn_ good in his baggy dark gray sweatpants and his oversized hoodie. Not that Sam was staring, or anything. “What'd you find, Sammy?” Dean asked, unable to hide the wince as he all but fell into the chair next to his brother.

“Um...a lot actually,” Sam answered, clearing his throat as he tried to get the image of Dean out of his head. Turning his computer toward the older Winchester, Sam explained, “There have been tons of disappearances from this area in the last few weeks. All men, all with no significant others, and all just up and vanishing without a trace.”

Dean knew that he wasn't the smartest Winchester on the team, so he wasn't all that surprised that he didn't understand where Sam was going with this. “So, this is a case?” Dean asked, knowing full well that's what it was. “But I don't understand how this pertains to the woman who just Bruce Lee'd the two of us less than an hour ago.”

Honestly, Sam wasn't sure there was a connection. “I'm not sure,” Sam answered with a shrug. “But it's a case regardless, Dean. It's worth checking it out, isn't it?” That was their job, after all – saving people. And people were definitely in need of saving. “I mean, we can check it out tomorrow. You look like you could use some sleep. You're not gonna be any use to the case in the condition you're in right now.”

Offended, Dean straightened himself up in his chair. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he griped, glaring at his brother. “I can fight. I'll fight anything. And better yet, I'll _beat_ anything.” Sure, it would be a close call seeing as how Dean could barely stand without blinding pain shooting through his leg, but dammit, he wasn't going to let that stop him. 

Just barely managing to suppress the eye roll he wanted to unleash, Sam closed his laptop. “Dean, you can barely stand right now. And your shoulder looks like it's about to dislocate if you move it the wrong way. And I know what it means when you wear that hoodie.”

“What's wrong with my hoodie?” Dean asked, glancing down at the black, oversized article of clothing that was covering his torso. He knew full well that Sam knew it meant he wasn't feeling well – it was the same damn hoodie he wore every time he was hurting and didn't want to deal with anything. But he wasn't about to let Sam know that he was acknowledging that.

This time, Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Dean, you know that you only wear that thing when you're sick!” Sam argued, scoffing as he pushed himself out of his chair. “Now come on, let's get you to bed. We'll get you some aspirin and you can sleep it off. The case will still be here in the morning.”

Sleep sounded like an excellent plan to Dean. “Fine,” Dean accepted. “But it's only because the police chief probably won't be at the station this late. It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm beat up.” He needed to make that perfectly clear. The last thing he needed was for his brother to think that he was some fragile piece of glass that needed to be coddled. Dean was the one to coddle when there was something wrong – he was never the one being coddled.

It wasn't worth arguing with Dean in Sam's opinion. He knew the truth, and that was all that mattered. “Alright, Dean,” he muttered, helping his brother out of the chair. Surprisingly, Dean took the offered help, even leaning on Sam as they made their way to Dean's room. Once Sam had Dean in bed, he handed the older Winchester two aspirin and a glass of water. “Get some sleep, Dean,” Sam ordered. “We'll head to the police station first thing in the morning.”

A wide smile spread across Sam's lips as he watched Dean turn onto his side and all but curl into the fetal position – just another thing Dean did when he was hurting. With one last glance at his brother, Sam turned out the lights and closed the door almost completely, leaving it cracked just a bit. It wasn't every day that Sam got to take care of Dean – usually it was the other way around. And it wasn't that Sam enjoyed it when Dean wasn't at his best, but it was nice to be able to return the favor every now and then.

As he walked into his own room, Sam closed the door behind himself. He was beat himself – the encounter with that woman had done nothing for his already aching muscles. Sighing, Sam started stripping out of his clothing as he headed to the bathroom. The case was at a standstill until the morning, so there was no reason Sam couldn't soak in the tub for a while and soothe his aching body. And Dean wasn't awake to make fun of him for taking a bath either, which was definitely a plus.

**~~**

The next morning, Sam jolted awake to the sounds of his brother's distressed screaming. Quickly, Sam jumped out of bed and bolted down the hallway, ready to fight whatever was attacking his brother. “Dean?!” Sam called as he rounded the corner to his brother's room. His eyes widened with shock when he saw exactly what his brother had been screaming about.

“Sammy,” Dean started, turning toward his brother with a look of horror on his face. “Do you see them, too?” He didn't need to wait for a response – the look on Sam's face was the only answer he needed. “What the hell is happening to me?!”

Still in shock, Sam shook his head. There was nothing he could say that could make Dean feel better. Honestly, Sam had no idea what was happening to him. There was no logical explanation for why his brother had suddenly sprouted cat ears and a damn tail overnight. Well, none that Sam could think of off the top of his head. 

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. “A curse!” Sam explained, moving into Dean's room further. “That lady last night must have been a witch. I mean, that's the only logical explanation, Dean.” But Sam hadn't found any indication of witchcraft in the area while he'd been researching last night. So, either this woman was really good, or he just hadn't been looking in the right place. But now that he had a lead, maybe he could find something. 

A deep frown came to Dean's lips when Sam mentioned that he'd been cursed. “A curse?” he asked, clearly irritated. “So, you're telling me that we ran into a witch last night? And she cursed me?” His frown only deepened when Sam merely shrugged. “Well, why don't you have ears and a tail then, too? You went after her just like I did.”

Shrugging, Sam answered, “I don't know. Maybe she only wanted to curse you. I mean, let's face it, you were more in her face than I was. You're the one who chased her down first.” If she was a witch, and this was a curse, that meant there was a case here. And if there was a case, they needed to solve it quickly. Before anyone else got hurt. “We need to do some research, I guess. See if anyone else in this town suddenly has ears and a tail.”

Although the last thing Dean wanted to do right now was research, he knew that they didn't really have any other options. Besides, it wasn't like he could leave the bunker looking like this. “Fine,” Dean grumped. “But you're going to get me some food. I can't research on an empty stomach, and I sure as hell can't leave the bunker looking like some fucked up Halloween costume.”

Of course Dean wanted Sam to go on a food run. “Fine,” Sam answered. “I'll go get breakfast. You can start researching and when I come back, I'll jump in.” Just when Dean was about to protest, Sam put up his hand. “I don't want to hear that you can't research on an empty stomach. You've done it before. Besides, if we're going to break this curse, we need to put in the work. And the sooner we get started, the sooner you can lose the cat look.”

“Whatever,” Dean answered, rolling his eyes. “Bitch.” He couldn't help but smirk when Sam shot his signature _Jerk_ response over his shoulder as he headed toward his room to get dressed. He felt a little better now that he understood what was happening to him. And if there was one thing he was confident about, it was that his brother was going to be able to figure out how to get him out of this mess that he was in. If there was one thing Dean knew, it was that Sam never let him down, regardless of the situation.

**~~**

Sam wasn't getting anywhere with his new lead. One glance at the clock on his computer screen told him that they'd been researching for nearly three hours and he still hadn't found anything. There were no police reports about the mysterious witch they were looking for, and Sam couldn't find any complaints about people suddenly looking like felines either. 

Of course, he was sure that they would have been a lot further in their research had Dean actually been working when Sam came back from getting him food like he should have been. Instead, Dean had taken it upon himself to grab Sam's laptop and search porn sites. So, Sam had to run a cleansing program on the computer to get it working again before he was even able to start his research. Not that Dean had even shown any remorse for breaking his laptop – typical Dean Winchester.

The sound of something suspiciously like purring had Sam dragging his attention away from the computer screen to look up at his brother from across the table. He wasn't shocked to see that Dean wasn't even paying attention to the research Sam had given him – what he was surprised about however was the fact that Dean was actually _purring_. “Dean?” Sam asked, brows knit in confusion.

Hearing his name, Dean dragged his attention away from the burger he was enjoying to look at his brother. “What?” he asked, obviously confused. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Are you...purring?” Sam asked, wondering if Dean even knew that he was making noise. “About food?”

Embarrassment burned Dean's cheeks brightly when his brother asked him if he was purring. He'd felt the rumbling in his chest, but he'd hoped that the younger man hadn't heard anything. “What?” he asked, scoffing as he pushed himself back into his chair more. “No. That's crazy. Shut up.” Quickly, Dean pushed himself out of his chair, discarding the burger that he had been so excited about earlier and walked out of the room.

Sighing, Sam turned his attention back to his research. If he had any hope of getting his brother back to his normal self, at least one of them had to be doing something. Apparently, Dean wasn't all that upset about being turned into a werecat – if that's even what was going on – otherwise, he would have been out here helping.

**~~**

About two hours later, Sam was finally getting somewhere. Apparently, in the last three weeks or so, people had been turning up missing. There was no connection between the victims from what Sam could tell, and there was no pattern. Whatever was taking these people, it had no preference about sex, hair color, skin color, or age. Everyone who had disappeared had been different – different age brackets, tax brackets, _everything_. 

On a hunch, Sam searched for any changes in real estate in the area within the last few weeks, and he got a hit. The warehouse they'd been attacked in had recently been purchased by an anonymous buyer. And although Sam had no proof, he would have put money on the fact that it was the woman he and Dean had encountered the other night.

Just as Sam was about to call for his brother, he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. However, when he realized that it was just Dean, Sam quickly calmed down. “Jesus, Dean, you scared the crap out of me,” Sam complained, brows knit in confusion as he stared at the older Winchester. Something was off. Dean didn't seem like he was even paying attention to what was going on around him. His tail was twitching and his cat-like eyes were laser focused on Sam. “Dean?” Sam asked, head cocked to the side as he cautiously watched his brother.

Without warning, Dean leaned in and rubbed his face and head against Sam's, purring as he did. His hands quickly moved to Sam's flannel, popping the buttons with expert skill. He reached the last button in record time, shoving the fabric off his brother's broad shoulders before he reached for the hem of Sam's T-shirt. Damn kid wore too many clothes on a daily basis as far as Dean was concerned.

For a minute, all Sam could do was sit there and gawk at his brother. He knew that this whole thing must be messing with Dean's head, but he hadn't expected to be rubbed all over like this. After all, it wasn't like Dean was someone who showed his emotions very often – or, you know, _ever_. But when Dean reached for the hem of his T-shirt, Sam sprang into action. His hands quickly gripped Dean's wrists, holding the older man tightly. “Dean, wh-what are you doing?” he asked, finding it hard to catch his breath all of a sudden.

Angrily, Dean pulled his hands from Sam's grasp, returning to his previous task. “I'm horny,” he explained simply, as if that was enough to answer all of the questions running through Sam's head at the moment. He could see that Sam was going to speak again, so Dean took the opportunity to shut his brother up in the best way he knew how. His lips crushed against Sam's, tongue pushing past Sam's lips and teeth to tangle with Sam's own. 

In the past, he and Sam had fooled around once or twice. Being on the road, things got a little crazy sometimes, and there wasn't always a way to release tension. So, he and Sam decided that as long as they didn't talk about it, they could pretend that it had never happened. And that's what they'd done. Dean saw no reason they couldn't do that now, too.

As soon as Dean crushed their lips together, Sam stopped fighting. It was almost like everything had flown out the window. Dean was horny, and Sam was here – it wasn't like they hadn't done this before. And Dean couldn't exactly go out to a bar and pick up a chick. Sam was all he had. What kind of a brother would Sam be if he just let Dean suffer? He couldn't do that. Dean was always there for Sam when he needed him, and Sam was willing to do the same for Dean.

When the kiss broke, Sam was panting out his breaths. Dean pressed his forehead against Sam's, tongue sliding out to lick at his brother's top lip. “Are you sure about this?” Sam asked, wanting to be 100% positive that Dean wanted this. He didn't want to be taking advantage of Dean when he was in this werecat-type trance state. That's the last thing their relationship needed.

Instead of answering Sam's question directly, Dean yanked Sam's shirt over his head, shoving both Sam's T-shirt and flannel off his muscular frame. Sam had allowed his chest hair to grow in since the last time he and Dean had fooled around, and Dean had to admit, he kind of liked it. Smirking, Dean leaned in against Sam, lapping at the younger man's newly exposed skin while he went to work on getting Sam's jeans off his body as well.

Sam didn't know much about cats. After all, it wasn't like they'd been able to have any pets growing up. So when Dean's tongue pressed against his skin, Sam hadn't been expecting it to feel like sandpaper running across his body. He breathed in sharply, his body tensing as he got used to the feel of Dean's tongue against him. It wasn't extremely unpleasant – it was just...different.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean wrapped his hand around his cock. It seemed like it had been forever since Sam had been touched by anyone other than himself – it _had_ been forever since he'd been touched by Dean. He'd almost forgotten how it felt, honestly. Sam's hand moved to grip Dean's shoulder, fingers flexing against Dean's T-shirt as he tried to control his breathing. He'd never live it down if he came just from having Dean's hands on him. And really, Dean didn't need to get a big head about this, either.

Too soon, Dean's hand pulled off Sam's member, causing the younger man to groan in protest. “Get up,” Dean ordered, taking Sam's hand and helping him out of his chair. Dean then wrapped his arms around Sam's thighs, lifting the younger man off the floor before he dropped him onto the table. Without hesitation, Dean then ripped Sam's jeans and boxers off his body, forcing Sam's feet out of his boots just before tossing the remainder of Sam's clothes onto the floor at their feet. 

Honestly, Sam was surprised that Dean was able to lift him. Maybe super strength came with Dean's new attributes as well. “Take your clothes off,” Sam complained when Dean tossed his clothes onto the floor. “It's not fair that I'm the only one who's naked in this scenario.”

“Don't worry Sammy,” Dean smirked. “I'm not going to be wearing these long.” Quickly, Dean gripped the back of his T-shirt, pulling it over his head before he reached for the button on his jeans. His thumbs tucked into the waistband of his jeans and boxers, tugging the remaining fabric off his body before he grabbed Sam's thighs. “Scoot back.”

Without argument, Sam did as he was told. As soon as there was room, Dean slinked onto the table with Sam, covering the larger man's body with his own. Dean's entire body was vibrating with the sounds of his purring as he leaned down and crushed his lips against Sam's once more.

When the kiss broke, Dean pushed his index and middle fingers inside Sam's mouth, groaning softly as Sam sucked on the digits. “God, so good, Sammy,” Dean breathed. Quickly, Dean pulled his fingers away from Sam's mouth, his right hand gripping Sam's cheeks and forcing his head to the side to expose his long neck to Dean. 

Just as Dean bit down on Sam's neck, he pushed one spit-slick finger inside Sam's hole, using the pain of his teeth to mask any pain Sam may have been feeling from his finger. Slowly, Dean added a second finger after a few minutes, scissoring the digits inside Sam. “Mine,” he whispered against Sam's neck, tongue sliding along the bite mark he'd left there to ease the sting. 

Sam hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Dean pulled his fingers from him, the younger man's breaths panting out of him. A deep moan escaped him as Dean slowly pushed into him. Dean was the only man he'd ever been with, and that had been _years_ ago at this point. His left hand came up to grip Dean's shoulder, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he breathed through the pain. 

He didn't remember it feeling like this before. Dean's cock was...spiked? No, not spiked. _Barbed_ – Dean's cock was barbed now. Sam remembered years back when Castiel hadn't exactly been himself and mentioned that male cat's penises were barbed. And yes, Sam had to agree that the females were _not _consulted about that. “O-Ow,” he breathed softly, one hand shooting out to press against Dean's abdomen in an attempt to make the pain stop. “S-Stop...please...D'n, slow down.” His head pressed back against the cool wood when Dean finally bottomed out against him, groaning in pleasure. “S'been a while,” he explained, fingers curling around Dean's hip. “Just...take it easy.”__

__“Like that, don't you Sammy?” Dean whispered, his whole body tense from holding still. He waited for a few minutes before he moved his hips experimentally. He bit into his bottom lip to suppress the moan that tried to escape when Sam responded to him. “Does it still hurt? Wanna move so bad, Sammy. So fucking bad,” he breathed, waiting for a few more seconds before he started moving._ _

__At first, Dean started slow, pulling out just a little bit before sliding back in. Sam's leg hooked around his thigh as he started moving, giving the younger man more leverage. Sam panted in Dean's ear as he pressed his face into the younger man's neck. Sam's scent was so much more intense here, driving Dean wild with need. He slid his tongue over Sam's shoulder before he sucked the skin between his teeth._ _

__With each thrust, Dean was hitting Sam's prostate, causing him to groan softly in pleasure. "D'n," he mumbled. “Ungh...D'n, please?” Sam begged, his hips rocking upwards as Dean pulled back, rubbing his hard shaft against Dean's belly. He was still in pain, but he wasn't going to let his brother stop. After all, if any real damage was going to come of this, God wouldn't have barbed unaltered male cat's penises. Would he have? No, Sam wasn't thinking about this right now. He was just going to focus on Dean's cock hitting his prostate. Because at least that part felt good. _Really_ good. “D'n...Oh my God.”_ _

__Dean was close. He could feel his release starting low in his belly as Sam begged him. “Do it, Sammy," he moaned against Sam's skin. “Cum for me.” As if Sam had been waiting for permission, Dean felt his brother's spunk coat his abdomen. Their bodies were slick with Sam's release. Dean continued to thrust in and out of Sam. It wasn't long before he felt his balls draw up close to his body, exploding inside his brother. He collapsed onto Sam's front, completely sated as he lapped at Sam's sweaty shoulder and neck._ _

__When Dean collapsed on top of him, Sam hadn't been expecting it. His breath left him in a rush, and it took several seconds for him to regain function of his lungs. He had to admit though, he kind of liked Dean licking him like this. It was something he could get used to. But, he knew that he wouldn't have to. After all, he knew where to find this woman who had cursed Dean. And if all went well, they'd be able to reverse the damage. “Dean,” Sam whispered, chuckling softly when his brother head butted him._ _

__“Don't ruin this moment by trying to talk about it,” Dean complained, perfectly content just laying here and relaxing in the afterglow of sex. But one look at Sam told Dean this was something important. Sighing, Dean rolled off his brother, jumping off the table and gathering up his clothes. “What is it?”_ _

__Although Sam was disappointed that Dean had gotten up, he knew that it was for the best. They needed to get to that warehouse before this crazy woman hurt anyone else. “I figured out where the woman is hiding,” Sam explained. “And I noticed there have been multiple disappearances in the last few weeks, and I think they're all connected. It's a warehouse not too far from where we saw her last time. We can be there in half an hour.”_ _


	2. Chapter Two

Dean was on edge. The last time they'd encountered this woman, it hadn't exactly gone as planned. Not that he and Sam had a plan at the time. But still – the plan any time they met a supernatural being was to win. And the last time, they hadn't. This time, Dean was determined to make sure there was a different outcome. 

The familiar rumble of the Impala sounded through the night as Dean brought his baby to a halt. “And you're sure about this, Sammy?” Dean asked, shouldering his door open and moving to the back of the car. He could feel Sam next to him as he popped the trunk of the car, rummaging around for the weapon that he needed to defeat this woman.

“Well, if I'm right about this, then she's Bastet,” Sam explained, knowing that he'd already gone over this with Dean before, but wanting to run through it once more so that he could make sure it didn't sound completely ludicrous the second time around. “An ancient Egyptian Goddess who ruled for centuries before she was taken out by her enemies. She was responsible for the fertility of women. And I think she's running around now turning people into cats so she can recreate her following.”

Unable to hide his annoyance, Dean rolled his eyes. Of course he would be targeted for such foolishness. Nothing like this ever happened to Sam. Not that Dean was really complaining. He'd rather have horrible shit happen to him instead of Sam. At least this way, his brother was protected. Reaching into the trunk of his car, Dean grabbed the ram's horn Sam had used on Osiris. “And you think that this will work to put her into a deep sleep, too?” Dean asked, wary about the whole situation.

Shrugging, Sam answered, “I think so. I mean, I haven't found anything that says it won't. She's an ancient Egyptian Goddess and Osiris was an ancient Egyptian God. It's worth a shot.” Again, Sam shrugged. He knew that wasn't the best answer, but they were running out of options here. It wasn't like he had a manual. And it wasn't like they could just call up Bobby and ask for help – no matter how much he wished he could.

It wasn't much, but it was what they had. And that was enough for Dean. All he wanted right now was to lose the ears and the tail – and _definitely_ the barbed cock – and get the hell back to the bunker. Well, maybe he'd throw a burger in there too since he hadn't finished his from this morning. “Good enough for me,” he grumbled before slamming the trunk closed and heading toward the warehouse. 

As soon as they walked into the warehouse, Sam felt his stomach drop. All of the missing people that he'd been seeing plastered on the internet were there. All of them had the same condition Dean did, and they were all being kept in cages. For a split second, Sam allowed his mind to go to a dark place – thinking that this could be his brother if he hadn't come back to the bunker with him that night. It hurt thinking about all of these peoples' loved ones who were probably out searching for them – not knowing what was happening to them, and just praying that they got home safely. 

Just as Sam was about to devise a suitable plan, he realized that Dean was not standing next to him. “Dean?” he whispered, eyes scanning the warehouse for his brother. “Dean?!” Suddenly, Sam was grabbed from behind and thrown further into the warehouse, the young Winchester losing his footing and stumbling a bit before he rolled into the center of the room with a grunt of pain. 

Cat-like, bright green eyes landed on Sam as he regained his footing. “I know you,” the new arrival hissed, glaring at Sam as her tail flicked back and forth slowly. “You're that hunter who attacked me a few nights ago. I thought I took care of you.” Shrugging, the Goddess added, “No matter. I'll just let my kitties do it for me. I haven't fed them yet today. And they're hungry.”

Before the Goddess could let her minions out, the ram's horn was shoved through her chest. “That's for the ears,” Dean ground in her ear, shoving his weapon just a little deeper and giving it a twist. “And _especially_ the tail.”

Once Dean stepped back, the Goddess' body fell to the floor. Dean didn't care though as he moved toward his brother, helping the younger man off the floor. “Are you alright?” he asked, eyes raking over Sam's body to make sure there were no injuries that he could see. Satisfied with Sam's nod, Dean turned his attention to the cages full of people around the warehouse. Slowly, they were all reverting back to their normal forms.

Sam didn't miss a beat as he started opening the cages and comforting the people who were now unwillingly exposed to the supernatural world. 

**~~**

About an hour after getting to the warehouse, everyone was free from their cages, and Dean had loaded up the Goddess into his trunk for disposal later. He planned on burying her in kitty litter somewhere in a field where stray cats lived just to be a dick. Then she could sleep for centuries in a giant bathroom for her precious “kitties.” 

“So, no more ears,” Sam stated the obvious as he joined Dean in leaning against the Impala. “And the tail's gone too. Gotta admit, I was really getting used to it. I mean, I think it added a little character, don't you?”

The annoyance Dean was feeling was clear in his expression as he stared at Sam. “Yeah, well my sense of smell is back to normal, too, in case you were wondering,” he assured the younger man. “And for good reason. I was getting nauseated by the amount of hair products you use on that mop that you call hair.”

Scoffing, Sam shook his head. “You love my hair,” Sam argued, running his fingers through it to get the unruly strands out of his face. He really had been meaning to get it cut, but something more important always came up. 

Although Dean would never admit it, he kind of did love Sam's hair. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to jerk the younger man's chain about it every chance he could. Another thing he would never mention to Sam – at least not on purpose – was the fact that he liked to grab it and give it a good tug while they were fooling around. And if Sam ever cut it, Dean wouldn't be able to do that. But he wasn't about to admit that. “Alright, we should get on the road,” Dean finally suggested. “We have a Goddess to bury in kitty litter.”

The loud scoffed laugh that escaped from Sam was drowned out by the familiar rumble of the Impala as Dean fired up his baby and headed off in the direction of the nearest field he knew about.


End file.
